Ravenclaw Pride
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Miniretos participantes en La Copa de la Casa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. IV edición, curso 2016-2017.
1. Perdonar

_Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre de La Copa de La Casa 2015-2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **PERDONAR**

 **Capítulo único**

 _"Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que la piedad es más inteligente que el odio,_

 _que la misericordia es preferible aún a la justicia misma,_

 _que si uno va por el mundo con mirada amistosa,_

 _uno hace buenos amigos"- Philip Gibbs_

—Luna —La chica le tocó el hombro con cuidado.

Luna no parecía sorprendida en absoluto, sino que se giró con tranquilidad, como si la estuviera esperando, o como si supiera que estaba allí.

—Hola, Padma.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? —Luna parecía confundida, y los pendientes de rábanos que llevaba le daban un aspecto muy peculiar. Era Luna Lovegood, después de todo. Peculiar era su segundo nombre.

—Siento haber hecho... lo que hice, ya sabes. No te lo merecías.

—¿Esconder mi ropa y colgarla por todo Hogwarts? —Sorprendentemente, Luna no parecía enfadada. Ni siquiera molesta.

En cambio, Padma estaba roja de vergüenza y tenía cara de prefrerir estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto en ese.

—Eh, sí. Cuando lo dijo Marietta me pareció divertido, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue cruel, e innecesario también. A mí no me gustaría que me lo hicieran. No debería haber participado.

—Sí, no fue muy bonito. Pero no te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya. Fueron los nargles los que te confundieron y te hicieron hacer lo que no habrías hecho normalmente. Aunque Marietta influyera.

—Sí, puede... Pero no lo volveré a hacer, nargles o no.

—Gracias —Luna le sonrió dulcemente—. Es bonito saber que protegerás mi ropa —Y se fue tranquilamente, con su caminar que casi parecía un baile, dando saltitos.

Padma miró a sus pies y vio que Luna se había olvidado un collar.

—¡Luna! —gritó — ¡Te has dejado una cosa!

—Es para ti, Padma —contestó ella, sin siquiera girarse.

Era una chica muy rara, pensó Padma, cogiendo el collar y viendo cómo se iba.

Tan inocente y dulce.

Tan capaz de perdonar.


	2. Ups

_Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre de la Copa de las Casas 2015-2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **UPS**

 **Capítulo único**

Terry Boot abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Una vez, dos, tres.

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, estaba a los pies de una cama. Definitivamente, la borrachera no le había sentado nada bien, dado que ni siquiera había sido capaz de llegar a su cama.

Estiró un brazo. Bueno, más bien lo intentó, porque no consiguió estirar nada. Lo volvió a intentar, fijando la mirada en su brazo, que no era un brazo, sino... ¿una pata?

Terry empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué había bebido anoche, que le hacía ver visiones?

Dado que era incapaz de ponerse en pie, se arrastró hasta un espejo cercano y se miró en él, empezando por sus patas, digo, brazos.

Patas peludas y castañas, cara peluda, nariz con bigotes, orejas en punta... ¿y era eso que se asomaba por detrás una cola?

Terry entró en un ataque de histeria, ¡era un gato! ¡ERA UN GATO! Corrió por toda la habitación, maullando como un loco y buscando desesperado lo último que había bebido, una botellita verde.

La encontró, y leyó lo que ponía: "Poción transformadora gatuna, para convertir seres vivos en gatos".

Y, debajo, una advertencia:"Por favor, no mezclar con alcohol".

Terry se desmayó.

Mientras, escondidos detrás de una cama, sus amigos reían, con la etiqueta real de la poción en la mano:" Visiones reales al 100%. Hechizo adjunto en las instrucciones".


	3. Baile de Navidad

_Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

El reto me lo dio Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

* * *

 **BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

 **Capítulo único**

Padma suspiró por décima vez, esperando que el idiota que tenía a la derecha captara la indirecta, pero nada. Ronald Weasley estaba infinitamente más interesado en comer y en fulminar con la mirada a Viktor Krum que en prestarle atención a ella, su pareja para el Baile.

Se preguntó, de nuevo, por qué había aceptado ir con él al Baile, siendo que desde un principio Ron se había desentendido de todo. No había querido decirle el color de su túnica para ir conjuntados, le había dado igual si llevaba el pelo suelto o recogido y, para colmo, ni siquiera se lo había pedido en condiciones. Había sido Parvati la transmisora del mensaje.

Suspiró de nuevo. Parvati era mucho más afortunada que ella. Iba con Harry Potter, que no sólo era uno de los Campeones, sino que además era guapo. No tanto como Cedric, claro, pero sólo tenía catorce años, después de todo. De acuerdo, Harry tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención a su hermana, pero él al menos había tenido la decencia de bailar con ella un par de veces antes de sentarse, a diferencia de su pareja.

Padma había estado tan emocionada con la perspectiva del Baile... Iba a llevar un vestido precioso, tendría una pareja decente y lo pasaría genial. El vestido lo tenía, de la pareja mejor no hablemos y la velada estaba dejando, de momento, mucho que desear.

—¿Quiegges bailag?— levantó la vista y vio a un chico alto y rubio con el uniforme de Beauxbatons que le tendía la mano con una sonrisa.

Se levantó y sonrió ella también, pensando que quizá la noche aún pudiera arreglarse.


	4. Experimento

_Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero de la Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **EXPERIMENTO**

 **Capítulo único**

El fuego ardía mientras Rowena removía lentamente el brebaje que había en el caldero.

Con cuidado, destapó el frasco que tenía en la mano derecha y echó su contenido, un líquido verdoso y burbujeante, a la mezcla.

Removió tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, agitó la varita un par de veces y se inclinó a olfatear el resultado final. Olía fuerte y fresco, como un bosque de pinos, pero con cierto toque amargo.

—Madre, ¿qué hace? —preguntó una voz dulce a sus espaldas.

Rowena se giró y vio a su hija, su única hija, de pie en la entrada de la habitación. Ataviada con un largo vestido azul oscuro que le daba un toque real y el largo pelo negro suelto, estaba preciosa.

—Nada, Helena. Estaba preparando una poción para Lord Gryffindor, ¿podrías llevársela?

—Claro, madre —La joven cogió el frasco que su madre le tendía y lo olisqueó con cuidado—. ¿Es poción para dormir sin sueños?

—Sí, me la pidió porque últimamente le costaba dormir. Anda, ve a dársela.

Helena salió por la puerta llevando el frasco en una de sus manos y Rowena sonrió amargamente.

Nadie tendría por qué saber que estaba experimentando un poco con sus pociones y haciendo cambios que necesitaba probar en algo o, mejor aún, alguien. El conocimiento requiere esfuerzo y sacrificio, pero Rowena contaba con que Gryffindor sobreviviera a esta pequeña... novedad.

Después de todo, sería una lástima que muriera, y más teniendo en cuenta que había sido él el solicitante de la poción.


	5. Gobstones

_Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero de La Copa de las Casas 2015-2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Me tocó Terry Boot en el sorteo._

* * *

 **GOBSTONES**

 **Capítulo único**

Terry Boot era muchas cosas.

Era alumno de tercer curso de la Casa de Ravenclaw, era mejor amigo de Michael Corner y era castaño y no muy alto.

También era tremendamente competitivo y odiaba ser ganado a cualquier cosa, ya fueran Pociones, quién come el máximo número de bollitos en el desayuno o una competición de ver quién escupe más lejos.

Pero si había algo que de verdad, de verdad no soportaba era ser retado a los Gobstones _._ No porque fuera malo (nada más lejos, puesto que era el actual Campeón de Hogwarts), sino porque le entraban ataques de histerismo y negatividad ante sus habilidades.

—Maldito McMillan... ¿Quién se cree que es, eh? Retarme a mí a los Gobstones. Imbécil —mascullaba una y otra vez Terry, dando vueltas por la habitación de puro nerviosismo.

—¿Pero por qué no te calmas ya? Eres el actual Campeón de Gobstones de Hogwarts, puedes ganarle —Michael Corner estaba un poco harto de oírlo mascullar improperios y dar vueltas sin parar.

—Sí, pero también puedo perder. ¿Y entonces qué haría, eh? ¿Le cedo mi puesto a ese imbécil presuntuoso de Hufflepuff? ¡Pues claro que no!

—No le vas a ceder nada porque es una competición extraoficial —contestó Michael, por enésima vez esa tarde.

—Ya, pero aun así la verá mucha gente. ¿Qué voy a hacer si pierdo? ¡Quedaré en ridículo delante de todos!

—Tú no pierdas y punto. Así no tendrás que verte en un dilema moral sobre si le das el puesto o no. Si ganas, seguirá siendo tuyo sí o sí.

Dicho esto, Michael salió por la puerta con sus libros en la mano mientras Terry, todavía de pie en la habitación, rumiaba en silencio lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

—Tiene razón —sentenció al final—. Ernie McMillan va a morder el polvo.


	6. Medimagia

_Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo de La Copa de la Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Mi profesión era medimago o sanador._

* * *

 **MEDIMAGIA**

 **Capítulo único**

Cuando era pequeña, Cho Chang le decía a todo el mundo que cuando fuera mayor sería medimaga y salvaría muchísimas vidas.

Después, al llegar a Hogwarts y ver el trabajo de Madame Pomfrey, su decisión se redobló y estudió mucho, trabajando todo lo que podía para poder conseguir su sueño.

A partir de allí, tras la guerra, se centró en trabajar y ser la mejor, pasando por distintas fases: estudió en la U.M.M, Universidad de Medicina Mágica, graduándose con honores; hizo una especialización en Medicina Infantil; estudió un año de Enfermería Muggle y después ingresó en San Mungo, primero como enfermera ayudante, luego como medimaga de segundo grado y finalmente como sanadora infantil.

Llevaba ya tres años en el puesto y estaba encantada. Le gustaba todo: el olor del hospital, el tacto de las túnicas verdes que la señalaban como sanadora especializada, los turnos interminables, los pacientes, las lágrimas de miedo, las risas cuando algo salía bien y sus pequeños pacientes.

Adoraba ver cómo los niños que entraban llorando salían sonriendo; ver cómo sus caritas se iluminaban cuando les explicaba lo que iba a pasar; y verles asentir, muy serios, cuando les regalaba dulces a cambio de que no lloraran más.

—¡Sanadora Chang, se la necesita de urgencia en la tercera planta! ¡Repetimos, Sanadora Chang, se la necesita de urgencia en la tercera planta!

Bueno, quizá no le gustara todo de su trabajo, pensó Cho, terminándose el café a toda prisa y echando a correr en dirección a la tercera planta.

Las interrupciones a media comida eran, desde luego, bastante molestas.


	7. Pintando

_Este fic participa en el minireto de abril de La Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _He escogido como personaje de la Casa Slytherin a Narcissa (Black) Malfoy._

* * *

 **PINTANDO**

 **Capítulo único**

Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black, era la perfecta dama de sociedad. Rubia, de piel y ojos claros, era elegante y regia. Le gustaba ir al teatro, disfrutaba viajando, adoraba las artes y era inteligente, habiendo sacado grandes notas en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Además, amaba a su familia y hubiera hecho lo que fuera necesario para mantener a salvo y feliz a su hijo, Draco, un precioso niño rubio de apenas tres años, que era un terremoto siempre, excepto cuando pintaba con su madre.

—Mami, ¿pintas conmigo? —Draco entró en la habitación de su madre con ese caminar tan poco seguro que tienen los niños pequeños, sujetando unos pergaminos y una caja de pinturas mágicas.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero mami se va al teatro con papá —contestó Narcissa, sentando al niño en su regazo.

—Bueno, pues pintas un poquito y luego vas, ¿vale? —Draco, Slytherin ya de nacimiento, miró a su madre con sus grandes ojos grises y una sonrisa grande.

—Bueno, supongo que por un poquito... Ven, deja eso aquí —apoyó las pinturas y el pergamino en el caro escritorio de roble con incrustaciones de oro que tenía en su habitación y sentó a su hijo en la silla de al lado—. ¿Qué quieres pintar?

—Una snitch dorada.

Narcissa dibujó la forma de la pelota y Draco cogió el dorado, pintando con concentración dentro del círculo.

Mientras su hijo destrozaba el dibujo con colorines, Narcissa cogió un pergamino y, cogiendo el color negro, se dedicó a dibujar un boceto de cómo quería que fuera su nuevo tocador.

De pronto, Draco dejó de colorear y la llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Está quedando un dibujo muy bonito.

—¿Papá se enfadará si mancho? —La respuesta obvia hubiera sido que sí, Lucius se enfadaría mucho cuando descubriera el rayón dorado en su mesa.

—Por supuesto que no. Sigue pintando, voy a avisar a papá de que no iré.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me gusta más pintar contigo —Narcissa le dio un beso a su hijo.

—A mí también me gusta pintar contigo, mamá —Draco la abrazó y se centró de nuevo en su dibujo, cogiendo el verde para hacer la hierba.

Narcissa Malfoy era una madre que amaba a su hijo por encima de todo y si pasar tiempo con su hijo implicaba dejar colgado a su marido... Bueno, pues que así fuera.


	8. Novedades

_Este fic participa en el minreto de mayo de La Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Me tocó la Segunda Guerra Mundial (1939-1945) y he escogido a Helena Ravenclaw._

* * *

 **NOVEDADES**

 **Capítulo único**

Corría el año 1942 y la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba en pleno apogeo. Cada día, miles de personas morían en batallas o en campos de concentración en una guerra que parecía no tener fin.

Helena Ravenclaw, por supuesto, sabía que la guerra iba a terminar, pues todas las guerras terminan, antes o después. Lo que ya no sabía si iba a terminar era el constante ajetreo de Hogwarts por los estudiantes que iban a estudiar a allí, lejos de la Europa Continental, que llenaban pasillos, aulas y Salas Comunes.

Por alguna razón que no acertaba a comprender, la Casa Ravenclaw tenía más gente que Gryffindor y Slytherin juntas y eso no pasaba desde tiempos inmemoriales. Más concretamente, no había pasado jamás. ¿Es que los estudiantes extranjeros eran más listos que los nativos? ¿Por qué todos habían acabado en su Casa?

La fantasma todavía era admirada, obedecida y respetada, y daba gracias a los Antiguos Magos por ello, porque de no ser así, se las vería y desearía para guiar y controlar al montón de alumnos extranjeros que tenía a su cargo. ¿Y los prefectos, los Premios Anuales, los profesores y, en general, las figuras de autoridad vivas? Estaban muy ocupados, también. Hogwarts, y en especial Ravenclaw, no estaban preparados para tantísima gente y todos, vivos o muertos, tenían el deber moral de ayudar.

Pero, por aquel entonces, Helena aún era la Dama Helena o Señora Ravenclaw y ella respondía a esos títulos con orgullo. Su apodo cambió cuando un avispado alumno alemán, de nombre Hans Krustoff, comentó que dirigía a los alumnos con más eficacia que los altos generales del ejército de Hitler.

Aquello fue el origen de que los alumnos la empezaran a llamar a escondidas «Capitana de Gris». Como a ella no le gustó el nombre y no tardó en dejarlo claro, su apodo volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, y para su disgusto, se convirtió en la Dama Gris.

¿Por qué no podían los alumnos extranjeros irse ya y dejarla tranquila?


	9. Cumpleaños

_Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para La Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

El fanart que me tocó pertenece a **Pojypojy** y se titula " **Flitwick's b-day"**. Podéis encontrarlo en Deviantart en este link: pojypojy. deviant art/Old-art-Flitwick-s-b-day-11456633.

* * *

 **CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **Capítulo único**

El diecisiete de octubre de 1991, Hogwarts se despertó apacible. Era un domingo soleado y no demasiado fresco, cosa que Filius Flitwick –friolero como pocos– agradeció profundamente. Si iba a tener que cumplir un año más, lo mínimo era hacerlo en condiciones.

La ventaja principal de que su cumpleaños cayera en domingo era que no tenía nada que hacer. No tenía que dar clases, ni vigilar a los alumnos, ni dirigir una excursión a Hogsmeade, ni corregir redacciones, ni nada de nada. Sólo tenía que quedarse en sus habitaciones leyendo y evitando pensar en el número de años que cumplía (demasiados, eso seguro).

Quizá, si tenía ganas, podría practicar un rato con la flauta travesera. O podía jugar a los dardos, hacía tiempo que no los tocaba.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en todo lo que (no) haría cuando una llamada en la puerta lo sobresaltó, ¿a quién se le ocurriría llamar a las ocho de la mañana?

—¡Filius! —llamó la voz de Minerva McGonnagall—. Supongo que sabrás que te estamos esperando en la Sala de Profesores para desayunar.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, claro. Ahora voy, Minerva.

—No llegues tarde, hombre, que luego siempre se nos enfría el pastel —Filius oyó los pasos de Minerva desaparecer en el corredor y suspiró.

Todos los años lo mismo.

Todos los años Minerva lo despertaba, él iba a la Sala de Profesores y era agasajado con pastel de chocolate, café con leche (básicamente porque el año que probaron a beber champán en el desayuno acabaron todos enfermos) y regalos por parte de sus compañeros, que acertaban en su mayor parte.

Todos los años pasaba su cumpleaños sin probar bocado hasta la cena, fastuosa como pocas y de nuevo con pastel de cumpleaños (pero esta vez de calabaza).

Filius suspiró antes de empezar a vestirse, tarareando una melodía alegre. Quizá por fin conseguiría que Snape participara en su canto de cumpleaños este año.

A veces, cumplir años tenía sus cosas buenas.


	10. Enfermera

_Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para La Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

El fanart que me tocó pertenece a **WhiteElzora** y se titula **"Poppy Pomfrey** **"**. Podéis encontrarlo en Deviantart en este link: whiteelzora (punto) deviantart (punto) com /art/Poppy-Pomfrey-45466700

* * *

 **ENFERMERA**

 **Capítulo único**

Poppy Pomfrey era la archiconocida enfermera de Hogwarts.

Alumnos y alumnas de diversas generaciones habían pasado por sus manos, recibido sus cuidados y oído –que no escuchado– sus consejos. Muchos también habían incumplido sus normas (porque cuando son cinco minutos de visita, son cinco y no más) y habían abandonado su reposo para ir en pos de aventuras.

Ella se vanagloriaba de ser capaz de curar casi cualquier cosa y de atender a los enfermos sin siquiera pestañear, independientemente de su enfermedad o del tamaño de la herida de turno. Era de la firme opinión de que nada como una bronca para meter al paciente en vereda y dejarlo como nuevo.

Por eso, cuando de pie en medio del Gran Comedor tras la Batalla de Hogwarts Poppy miró a su alrededor y vio filas de heridos, algunos más graves que otros, no se amilanó, sino que se amplificó la voz con un hechizo y dijo lo siguiente:

—¡Los heridos graves a la izquierda y los leves a la derecha! ¡Requiero silencio y concentración, así que quien se vea incapaz de cumplirlo que se vaya de aquí! ¡Alicia Spinnet, te han cercenado un brazo, no lo intentes mover y ponte en la fila izquierda! ¡Fred Weasley, no estás muerto, sólo herido; deja de quejarte y colócate en la fila derecha!

En la vida, sólo se requiere un poco de orden.

—¡Katie Bell y Oliver Wood! ¿Queréis dejar de besaros? ¿Pero podéis apartaros de mi camino? ¡Tengo heridos que atender!


	11. Planes

**CURSO ESCOLAR 2016/2017**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de las Casas 2016/17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido a Michael Corner y me han sorteado «Vacaciones»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **PLANES**

 **Capítulo único**

El traqueteo del tren es constante, tranquilo y adormecedor.

Los jóvenes magos y brujas que pueblan los vagones vuelven a casa por Navidad y el ambiente es alegre y esperanzador. No tienen miedo, puesto que ya no hay guerra. Lo que tienen es ganas de llegar a casa para hincharse a comer dulces y a descansar en compañía de sus seres queridos.

En el vagón de Michael Corner no se oyen risas ni conversaciones. Lo que se oye son los ronquidos, suspiros y murmullos adormilados de los amigos del joven mago, que está aburrido a más no poder por ser el único miembro del compartimento todavía despierto.

Al final, cuando Terry suelta un ronquido capaz de tirar abajo las ventanas, Michael se pone en pie y sale del vagón en busca de algo de conversación.

Camina en dirección al final del tren y, sola en un compartimento, descubre a Tracey Davies. La joven parece aburrida y cansada, por lo que Michael decide entrar.

—Hola —dice, de pie en la puerta.

Tracey desvía la mirada de la ventana y le sonríe como si le acabara de alegrar el día.

—Hola, Michael. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—En mi compartimento estaban todos roncando y he venido en busca de un poco de conversación —responde, sentándose frente a ella.

—Oh —murmura ella, y se sonroja—. Bueno, no te creas que yo valgo mucho como conversadora.

—Yo creo que sí. Llevas todo el trimestre dándome conversación en Runas. —Michael le guiña un ojo, sonriendo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer estas Navidades?

Ella pierde un poco la sonrisa, pero contesta igualmente:

—Probablemente las pase con Pansy si ella no se va a Francia con las Greengrass.

—¿Y si se va?

—Entonces las pasaré sola —susurra.

Michael no quiere ser un cotilla, pero se muere de ganas de saber por qué vuelve Tracey si no tiene a nadie con quien pasar las fiestas. También se muere de ganas de saber por qué no tiene a nadie, si Tracey es preciosa y adorable.

Sin embargo, no se lo pregunta.

—Pues si Pansy se va, mándame una lechuza. Nadie debería pasar las Navidades solo.

Tracey le sonríe, y Michael siente cómo se le enrojecen las mejillas.

—Gracias.

El viaje se le hace un poco más rápido junto a ella.


	12. Traidores

_Este fic participa en los «Minijuegos de las Casas» de octubre para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Este minijuego trataba sobre la Casa Slytherin._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _MeriAnne Black_ _fangirleó con esto y me dijo que publicarlo era aceptable._

* * *

 **TRAIDORES**

 **Capítulo único**

— **S** ois los últimos Black —comenta Draco mientras señala los nombres de Narcissa, Bellatrix y Regulus en el árbol genealógico de los Black—. ¿Por qué está esto quemado? —pregunta, indicando un borrón al lado de Narcissa y otro al lado de Regulus.

— **E** so son los traidores a la sangre, Draco. No repetiré sus nombres porque traicionaron nuestros ideales y nuestra forma de vivir para irse con sangre sucias —responde Narcissa, reprimiendo el dolor que le carcome las entrañas al ver el hueco quemado de Andrómeda.

—¿ **R** enunciaron a ser sangre puras?

— **P** or supuesto que no, Draco. Sangre pura se nace y se muere.

 **I** nocente, dulce Draco.

— **E** xplícame cómo eran —pide el niño, todavía mirando los huecos quemados.

 **N** arcissa quiere hacerlo. Quiere hablarle de cómo Drómeda la peinaba y le hacía trenzas, y de cómo Sirius hacía chistes indecentes en las cenas familiares.

— **T** e he dicho que no hablaré sobre ellos, Draco.

 **E** l silencio cubre la habitación.


	13. Toc, toc, toc

_Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para La Copa de las Casas 2016/17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Seremoon**_ _me asignó mystery._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Nasuasda_ _le dio el visto bueno al fic y me aguantó histérica por no saber qué escribir. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **TOC, TOC, TOC**

 **Capítulo único**

Toc, toc, toc.

Lisa dio una vuelta en la cama, todavía medio dormida.

Toc, toc, toc.

La bruja murmuró algo ininteligible al abrir un ojo y observar a la lechuza, blanca y elegante, que golpeaba insistentemente el cristal de su ventana con una carta atada a una pata.

Toc, toc, toc.

—Ya voy —refunfuñó Lisa, levantando las mantas con lentitud y saliendo de la cama.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, arrastrando los pies y bostezando mientras el ave la miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos, juzgándola por dormir hasta cerca del mediodía.

Cogió la carta y cerró la ventana de golpe, sonriendo triunfante ante el ululeo indignado que emitió la lechuza.

—A ver, a ver… —murmuró, abriendo el sobre mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Leyó la carta dos veces: la primera frunciendo el ceño, sin entender nada; la segunda angustiada, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente y las manos temblando.

El mensaje constaba de una advertencia: «Voy a por ti, mentirosa».

Toc, toc, toc.

Esta vez era la puerta.


	14. Mizzy

_Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Me han sorteado a Kinsgley Shacklebolt._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **MIZZY**

 **Capítulo único**

—¿Se ha perdido, señor?

Kinsgley dio un salto, sobresaltado, y se giró con la varita en la mano en la dirección de la voz que le había hablado.

Se encontró con una pequeña figura que lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos redondos.

Un elfo doméstico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, bajando la varita y observando a la criatura atentamente.

Tenía la piel verde grisácea, arrugada y seca, una sonrisa sin dientes y unas orejas enormes que de vez en cuando se agitaban. Era indudablemente feo, pero inspiraba una cierta sensación de dulzura y compasión que los elfos de su madre no inspiraban.

—Mizzy trabaja aquí, señor. Mizzy limpia el ala oeste del castillo para el director del colegio, señor.

—Oh. —Kingsley se ruborizó, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. ¿Qué iba a hacer un elfo doméstico sino trabajar?

Ambos, elfo y mago, se miraron atentamente durante unos segundos.

Al final, el elfo se retorció las manos, murmuró algo para sí mismo y desapareció.

El recuerdo de su primera pregunta –«¿Se ha perdido, señor?»– resonó en la mente del mago.

—Pues sí, me he perdido.


	15. Variados talentos mágicos

_Este fic participa en los «Minijuegos de las Casas» de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Este minijuego trataba sobre la Casa Ravenclaw._

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**_

 _He escogido_ _competitividad_ _._

* * *

 **VARIADOS TALENTOS MÁGICOS**

 **Capítulo único**

Padma estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa.

Su equipo, que con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo había llegado a la final del concurso de Variados Talentos Mágicos, estaba sufriendo una serie de contratiempos que no se podían permitir de ninguna manera.

Michael había sido eliminado en la segunda ronda de descodificación de runas antiguas y ahora estaba peleando duramente en traducción de lenguas mágicas, Terry estaba enfrascado en la competición de gobstones pero no parecía irle muy bien, Lisa iba a ser eliminada si su próximo hechizo no daba en el centro de la diana y a ella misma le temblaban las manos cuando ordenaba a sus piezas de ajedrez que se movieran.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —chilló Flitwick, que parecía sufrir los mismos nervios que el resto del equipo—. ¡Corner, céntrate! ¡Boot, sabes hacerlo mejor que eso! ¡Turpin, ¿qué ha pasado con tu puntería?! ¡Patil, acaba con él!

Para ellos, perder ni siquiera era una opción.


	16. Helena

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Me han sorteado al Barón Sanguinario._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **HELENA**

 **Capítulo único**

Se pasea por el castillo como un alma en pena, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Los profesores le preguntan qué le pasa y los alumnos cuchichean entre ellos, pero él no les hace ningún caso.

Solo tiene ojos para ella. Helena.

Preciosa, inteligente, altiva, lejana. Demasiado tímida para aceptarlo abiertamente, demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo íntimamente.

Pero él sabe que ella lo quiere. Tiene que quererlo. ¿Por qué si no lo mira y se sonroja cuando él pasa a su lado? ¿Por qué sus ojos brillan como estrellas cuando él le cuenta algo?

Ha oído los rumores y sabe que la gente piensa que él está obsesionado, que su comportamiento no es normal, que no es buena idea desearla.

No saben lo que dicen, están locos. Ella lo vale todo, absolutamente todo.

El sufrimiento, el despecho, la tristeza, su orgullo roto, todo puede superarlo si consigue que ella lo acepte.

Ella.

Helena.


	17. Levántate

_Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ _He escogido a Michael Corner y_ _ **Gaheller Saberhagen**_ _me ha dado a Adrian Pucey._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **LEVÁNTATE**

 **Capítulo único**

—Michael, tranquilízate —murmuró Adrian, todavía medio dormido en la cama.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? —respondió su novio, que ya duchado iba de un lado para otro descartando ropa—. Es el día D, Adrian, ¡nada puede salir mal!

Adrian dio media vuelta en la cama y entreabrió un ojo.

—¿El día D? Deja de decir tonterías y ven aquí, que aún es muy pronto —contestó—. Y, por amor a Merlín, deja en paz la pajarita amarilla, no seas hortera.

Michael dejó la pajarita en su sitio, pero se acercó a la cama y tiró de las mantas para dejar a Adrian descubierto.

—Venga, levántate.

—No quiero —refunfuñó Adrian, encogiéndose en la cama.

—Levántate —insistió Michael, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el colchón

—No.

—Que es para hoy, Adrian, levántate. —Michael comenzó a gatear por la cama y, cuando llegó al lado de Adrian, le saltó encima de pronto, aplastándolo.

Adrian dejó escapar el aire de golpe, riendo e intentando librarse a la vez.

—¡Levántate!

—¡No —jadeó– puedo levantarme si no me dejas!

—¿Si me aparto, te levantarás?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Adrian, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire de golpe cuando Michael, riendo, rodó lejos de él y se puso en pie—. Joder, casi me ahogas.

—Merecido lo tienes. Venga, levántate.

—Ahora no me levanto, que en lugar de darme un beso me has aplastado.

Michael miró muy seriamente a su novio.

—Adrian, si no te levantas ahora mismo juro por Rowena que no voy a la cena con tus padres y en su lugar voy a emborracharme al bar de Hannah.

Adrian suspiró.

—Ya voy.


	18. Salvarla

_Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido a Draco Malfoy._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Meri_ _por soportarme y darme ideas._

* * *

 **SALVARLA**

 **Capítulo único**

A Draco Malfoy nunca le ha caído bien Hermione Granger.

Por Merlín, ¿a quién le puede caer bien esa hija de muggles presuntuosa, marimandona y sabelotodo? A nadie, claro está.

Bueno, exceptuando a San Potter y su compinche, y únicamente porque ellos solos son absolutamente patéticos y necesitan a alguien más para ser menos penosos, no porque realmente les caiga bien.

Por eso mismo, porque ella no le cae bien –en absoluto; de hecho, la odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo– Draco no sabe cómo puñetas avisarla de lo que sabe que le va a suceder.

« _Hermione Granger será_ _atacada_ _por un basilisco a la salida de la biblioteca_ ».

Lleva todo el día con el mensaje en la cabeza, y sabe que es verdad. Sabe que es real, pero no sabe cómo ni por qué se ha despertado con ese conocimiento. Tampoco le interesa, no es importante.

Lo que verdaderamente importa es otra cosa: cómo mantener a la rata de biblioteca alejada de su hábitat natural. ¿Qué puede hacer? En los dos años que lleva en Hogwarts, cree que no ha habido nada ni nadie capaz de impedir que Granger vaya a la biblioteca.

Bueno, excepto un castigo.

Pero como conseguir que castiguen a Granger es demasiado difícil, Draco desiste y piensa otra cosa más sutil y plausible.

No se le ocurre nada.

No sabe qué va a hacer, pero de lo que está seguro es una cosa: no quiere la muerte de Granger en su conciencia. No la quiere. Quiere sus lágrimas, su odio y su furia, pero desde luego que no quiere su muerte.

(Esto no lo admitirá nunca, pero solo de pensar en su muerte, algo extraño le revuelve el estómago y hace que le entren sudores fríos).

De pronto, Draco sonríe abiertamente. Tiene una idea. Una idea muy, muy buena.

Corre a su escritorio.

 _«Querida Hermione»_

Draco hace una mueca y cambia la pluma, como si la otra estuviera sucia solo por haber escrito eso.

 _«Después de mucho tiempo admirándote en secreto, he decidido que es un buen momento para darme a conocer._

 _Ven después de comer al Lago Negro._

 _Te estaré esperando._

 _Tu admirador secreto.»_

Ahora solo tiene que ir y dejarla para que Granger la vea, vaya allí, se salve y a la vez se dé cuenta de su estupidez por pensar que alguien iba a quererla.

Es un plan perfecto.


	19. Antes del Baile

_Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Me ha tocado «El Cáliz de Fuego»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Gracias a_ _Nasuasda_ _por el beteo._

* * *

 **ANTES DEL BAILE**

 **Capítulo único**

—Herrr-my-o-neee.

La aludida levantó la vista de las escaleras y sonrió al encontrarse frente a frente con Viktor Krum.

Él iba muy apuesto y elegante, pero pese a su postura regia, se notaba el nerviosismo en su mirada. El ser una estrella de Quidditch mundial y además el campeón de Durmstrang no cambiaban el hecho de que seguía siendo un chico de diecisiete años llevando a la chica que le gustaba a un baile.

—Hola, Viktor —contestó Hermione, terminando de bajar las escaleras y colocándose a su lado.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo él, casi atontado por su presencia y alternando entre mirar la falda de su vestido, el elaborado peinado que llevaba y su cara en sí.

—Oh. Gracias. —Hermione le sonrió con evidente nerviosimo—. Tú también.

—Grrracias —murmuró él, mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirando a todas partes menos a la cara del otro, hasta que al final Hermione apoyó la mano en su brazo, y cuando él la miró, hizo un gesto en dirección al pasillo.

—Deberíamos ir yendo, el Baile está a punto de empezar —comentó ella suavemente.

—Sí —respondió él—. Vamos.


End file.
